Mad Mike
"And they say I'm mad!" -"Mad" Mike McLeod in Rowdy Springs Championship "Mad" Mike McLeod is a character in The Muscle Hustle. He is best known for his massive size and ridiculous large health pool. To make things even harder for the opposition, Mike uses abilities that make him even tougher such as Endurance and Thick Skin. To compensate for his slow speed, he will gladly accelerate his own teammates. Regardless of the amount of punishment he takes, it will be just a scratch. Scratch him too much, and you may end up outside the ring. 'Biography' Professional wrestlers are large, but "Mad" Mike McLeod is a category all his own. As wide as he is tall, and as tall as he is deep, he forms a square of muscle so perfect you could set your watch to him. His hands are as big as his head, his feet are as big as your thighs and his arms are as big as your legs which should make you feel a little bit guilty. Stats Matches Mad Mike is featured as a secondary boss in level 15-8 of the Rowdy Springs Championship. He is also the main boss of the Special Match Mad Mike's Short Fuse!. Completing Mad Mike's Short Fuse! is the only way to obtain Mad Mike's unique four star gear and hence promote him to five stars. 'Abilities - Face' 3-Star Abilities * Boost: 'Accelerates an active teammate that bumps into them, causing them to gain speed as if bouncing off a trampoline. * 'Throw From Ring: 'Throws an opponent out of the ring dealing damage and forcing them to miss 1 turn. Charges in 8 turns. * 'Catcher: '''Taunts opponents doing an aerial, forcing them to target this wrestler, taking reduced damage from the attack. '''4-Star Ability * Endurance: '''Gains health back before each fling taken. '''5-Star Ability * Thick Skin: 'Reduces damage from all sources by a fixed amount. 'Abilities - Heel 3-Star Abilities * Boost: 'Accelerates an active teammate that bumps into them, causing them to gain speed as if bouncing off a trampoline. * 'Throw From Ring: 'Throws an opponent out of the ring dealing damage and forcing them to miss 1 turn. Charges in 8 turns. * 'Taunt: '''Taunts opponents throwing projectiles, forcing them to target this wrestler, and takes reduced damage from the attack. '''4-Star Ability * Thick Skin: '''Reduces damage from all sources by a fixed amount. '''5-Star Ability * Endurance: 'Gains health back before each fling taken. 'Gear 3-Star Gear * Men's Skull T-Shirt (+1% Health) * Torn Men's Jeans (+1% Attack) * Men's Biker Boots (+1% Speed) 4-Star Gear * Mike's Green Bandana and Elbow Pads (+2% Attack; Face) * Mike's Bandana and Elbow Pads (+2% Attack; Heel) * Men's Black Leather Jacket (+2% Health) * Men's Studded Wristbands (+2% Speed) 5-Star Gear * Capstone Gear (Various) Gallery 'PvP Ring Entrance' 'Trivia' * Because of his final tier uniform, Mike was nicknamed The Melon by the TMH community. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Hardheads Category:Superstars